


then die like one

by DerisiveH



Series: TommyInnit-Centric Poetry [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerisiveH/pseuds/DerisiveH
Summary: A promise you never intended to keep, and only half-kept anyway.
Series: TommyInnit-Centric Poetry [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2226681
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	then die like one

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy, can you tell Tommy's death inspired a lot of poetry in me :')
> 
> Uh anyway, this is about his death (shocker) and how the people reacted to the violence of it, coupled with the server's insistence that Tommy was a hero - hope you enjoy! <3

You're body is not taken from the scene of the crime   
They build two graves and neither house you

It's a hassle to drag a body from a god's clutches   
And even then  
It'd be a real horror show to see

Bloody in a way they never had to stomach before

In a way they never expected to see

Did they gather around for the story of theseus  
And not realise that in hearing of his death   
They'd have to hear the way his body lay mangled below the peak?  
Did they not realise a hero's death could never be pretty?  
Or did they always intend to look away when it happened   
Immortalising the tragedy  
But never the gore

It's harder to hear about the rotting corpse   
Than the triumphs and misdeeds it once housed  
But we should hear it out nonetheless  
How else are we supposed to realise the cruelty a hero suffered?  
How else will they find the justice they were not afforded in life?

  
They have battled against the waning will of gods their entire recorded life  
And now they are discarded, and why?  
Is their ugliness overbearing?  
Do you not like the way blood crusts on their upper lip?

Is discomfort enough to deprive a corpse of their home?

  
But regardless  
It's not comparable, you suppose  
You bore the title of hero, sure  
But actions speak louder than words  
And even then, you protested fiercely 

You didn't want to be a hero  
So you refused to die like one

  
But regardless  
It's not up to you, you suppose   
He calls himself a god  
And though you've seen through his facade  
He's built you one of your own   
Your protests fall on deaf ears

You will be a hero   
Whether you like it or not

Who cares if the greats were not beaten and bloodied and broken in boxes?  
Who cares if it's not as poetic as Theseus  
You didn't like him anyway   
(And a hero's death is only as poetic as the people make it)

  
You are not the traditional hero  
And, in turn, he is not a traditional god

  
There's something funny about mere mortals with god complexes  
There's something tragic about those that have no choice but to believe them

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the usual social media list if you need it:
> 
> @derisiveharridan - tumblr  
> @art--harridan - art tumblr  
> @traitor-tommyinnit - mcyt tumblr  
> @derisiveharrid1 - twitter  
> @artharridan - instagram 
> 
> Hope you have a good one! <3


End file.
